LOTM: Decimation S6 P1/Transcript
(The heroes are all seen inside after they finish up their story) Sammy: Wow! Rose: Yeah. Alex: Trust us Sammy, you should've been there to see it! Sammy: Man! That's amazing! Rosie you and Erin fighting that giant Ogre! Did it really get so excited just cause Erin's a girl. Erin: Yeah... It did... Sammy: Oh and speaking of which: I can't believe Jack tricked that Bandit Chief by pretending to sell you to him Erin! Erin: Yep....*looks at Jack* He sure did... Jack: What? I saved your life didn't I? Erin: That's why you get a pass. But don't sell me again. Jack: I promised I wouldn't! Sammy: Oh and how about Foxtrot! He's got a cool helmet, killed a dragon, and is now a Knight! Foxtrot: Yeah! Pearl: Don't forget the part where he helped me and Bakugo escape from its stomach! Sammy: That to! He's a real hero! Foxtrot; *Blushes and rubs the back of his head* Aww thanks Pearl and Sammy. Pearl: No problem bro! Sammy: At least now we know who to call if there's a dragon. Foxtrot: !! Whoa whoa I don't wanna fight another dragon! Rottytops: Aww come on Foxy! A brave knight has to be ready for anything! Foxtrot: I know, but not another Dragon! Charlie: But it was so cool! Foxtrot: Still, it was scary... Rottytops: But you still did it. Foxtrot: Hehe, yeah... Sammy: Wow Foxtrot did you get a girlfriend? Foxtrot: ! She's NOT my girlfriend! Sammy: Oh! Sorry, I didn't know! Foxtrot: We're just friends. Rottytops: Yeah! Sammy: Okay okay, jeez. Foxtrot: Hmm.....Oh yeah! (Foxtrot looks over at Rottytops) Foxtrot: Didn't you say something about coffee? Rottytops: Oh right! Here follow me! Foxtrot: Uhh okay. (Rottytops pulls out her coffee beans as she and Foxtrot head to the kitchen) Sammy: Zombies drink coffee? Alex: Yep. Sammy: Huh. Who knew. (Alex smiles before he looks over at Yang sitting alone) Alex: Hmm... (Alex goes over to Yang. Jessica, noticing this goes over as well) Alex: Hey Yang. Yang:..... Jessica: Listen we don't blame you okay? Its not your fault. Yang:..... Alex: Come on, can you at least talk to us? Yang: What do you guys want me to say? Starkiller is in my head. I came with you guys, knowing that, and cause of that, I lead him RIGHT to the Soul Stone... Jessica: Yang... Yang: Just face it. As long as I'm around, he's gonna know EVERYTHING I do. Alex: Not if we have anything to say about it. Yang: What? Jessica: We have an idea that should be able to stop him? Yang: What? Alex: Better we don't say. In case he's listening. Yang: Well... What do I have to do? Alex: Just sit there. We'll handle it. (As Alex and Jessica both stand on both sides of Yang, Starkiller appears again) Starkiller: My what could do they be doing? I hope they don't think they can break us apart. After all we've been such good friends. Yang:..... Starkiller: Oh you're not gonna talk huh? Yang: Leave. Me. Alone. Starkiller: Aw come on now best buddy. Alkorin was so happy how you gave him the Soul Stone, he wanted me to deliver the news. Yang: *Growls* Alex: Yang, whatever he's saying, ignore him. Jessica: He won't be bugging you much longer. Starkiller: So how's life without Shade going? Yang: I told you not to say anything about him. Starkiller: Why not? Best to remember him isn't it? Alex: Just keep ignoring him Yang. Yang: Can you hurry up and get rid of him then? Starkiller: I don't know what you're friends think they can do, but you aren't getting rid of me. I'm gonna keep coming back. Again and again and again, till the day comes when I finally- Jessica: Shut up Starkiller. Starkiller: Huh? Alex: Yeah. Get out of our friends head. Starkiller: *Starts to vanish* What?! What's happening!? Yang: You're fading. That's what. Starkiller: But-But how?!! This is Shadow Magic, it's irreversible! Alex: Quarter Shadow here Starkiller. Starkiller: Huh?! Jessica: That's right Starkiller. It's over. Starkiller: NO!! (Starkiller then begins to fade out) Starkiller: This isn't over Yang! The next we meet, YOU WILL FALL BY MY HAND!! (Starkiller then disappears from sight) Alex: There we go. Jessica: How do you feel now Yang? Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 6 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts